Dealing With It
by davis-baker
Summary: Brooke and Lucas were happy. They were married, had a son, another kid on the way. And then suddenly it happens. And they just don't know how to deal with it. Future BL. PLEASE R&R Chapter 1!


**A/N - Okay, so PLEASE don't hate me for making another story before I updated my others! I'm sorry I just couldn't help it. Just please have patience while I get over my writer's block for the stories. And just incase you missed my updates and new posts, I recently (from June 27****th**** to yesterday) put up:**

**-Starting Over (New AU story) ; -A Bad Dream (chapter 5) ; -Never the Same (chapter 3) ; -Meant to Be (season 5 one shot) **

**Please check those out if you haven't. BTW, I will be updating my stories shortly, including Fate, which I haven't updated in forever. I think Fate will be the next on my list so be on the lookout for chapter 2!**

**Okay, now onto this story. It's a future Brucas. It's pretty obvious what will happen. I know it's not an original storyline but I hope it's interesting. PLEASE REVIEW!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dealing With It

Chapter 1 -

"Matty! I told you not to leave your toys on the floor!" Brooke Scott groaned as she bent over -despite her swollen belly- and picked up the newest addition to her son's hot wheels collection.

Brooke sighed and wiped beads of sweat off her forehead. It was mid July and even with the air-conditioner on full power the heat in the Scott residence was unbearable. Cleaning up after a rambunctious five-year-old and being five months pregnant didn't help either.

Just as she dropped the toy into the toy bin her cell phone caused a vibrating feeling in her side where it was clipped.

"Hey, husband." Brooke answered the phone with a smile.

"Hey, babe. How was your day so far?"

"Ugh. I'm hot, sweaty, exhausted, and Matthew's being a pain in the ass."

"Well make sure you take it easy. You heard the doctor, he doesn't want you to be stressed, especially after our last scare."

"Luke, I'm fine. But we really need to get that air-conditioner fixed. I feel like a fat whale in a sauna."

"Brooke, you're pregnant, not fat," Lucas laughed, "And I'll call about the air-conditioner tomorrow."

"'Kay."

_Crashhh!_

"What was that?"

"Oh god, I think heard the vase. Nathan gave him a new basketball. I've gotta go."

"Brooke calm down! Remember, no stress."

"Yeah, yeah. Gotta go. Love you."

"Love you, too. I'll be home from work at six."

"Okay. Bye."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Matthew Scott!" Brooke stood before chips of broken glass, flowers, soil, and her "innocent" son. _'No stress, Brooke, no stress.' _She kept repeating to herself so she wouldn't go ballistic. "What did I tell you about that basketball?!"

"Sorry, mommy." He mumbled as his eyes began to well with tears.

"You...I...ughh...just go up to your room!" Brooke placed her palm on her forehead, closed her eyes and sighed. The small boy mumbled another apology while Brooke groaned, not looking forward to bending down and spending twenty minutes trying to get the soil stain out of her cream colored carpet. "And gimme that ball." She said before he reached the stairs. He tossed it to her and of course, Brooke's luck, it landed in the pile of glass causing it to break into even smaller pieces. "Just go." Brooke held her hand up to stop her son from talking.

"I told Nathan not to get him that stupid ball, but no," She said dragging out 'no', "He insisted it would be good for practice." She spoke to herself as she walked over to the closet to get a broom.

As she bent down to sweep the pieces into the pan she felt a slight pain in her abdomen. _'Must just be the baby kicking.'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Guess what, daddy." Matthew mumbled while he chewed on his dinner.

"Mouth closed, Matt." Brooke reminded him.

"What?" Lucas asked.

After he swallowed his food he replied, "Uncle Nate got me a new basketball!"

"So I've heard. I also heard you weren't being a good boy for mommy."

"Yes I was. I was perfect, right mommy?"

"Sure," Brooke humored her son as she ruffled his head of dirty blonde hair, "Now finish your veggies."

"But mommy..."

"Matthew..." Lucas warned.

"Fineeeee."

"Did Uncle Nathan teach you any cool tricks?"

"Yeah, a lot. He also said that you used to play. Is that true, daddy?"

"Yeah, I played when I was younger."

"Then why did you stop?" The young boy asked as he played with the carrots on his plate.

"'Cause your daddy used to play ball all the time in the house and broke things. And then grandma Karen got mad so she made him stop...which means if you continue this mister, you will stop, too." If there was one thing that Matthew Scott inherited from his father, besides his hair and eyes, it was his sensitivity. So, knowing this, if he had found out that Lucas has the heart condition he'd get scared and assume he'd have it, too. And plus, she also told him that so he would stop breaking her things.

"You heard your mom, no more playing ball in the house."

"But it's fun."

"It's fun outside, too."

"But mommy, you don't like basketball so you never let me go outside to play it."

"He does have a point, babe."

"Fine. But when he starts breaking your things just remember it was your idea."

"Okay, maybe you should listen to your mother."

"Thought so."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, how was work?" Brooke asked Lucas as he pulled the covers over the both of them and turned off the light that was next to him.

"Same old, same old. How've you've been feeling?"

"Good." It's not that that answer was a lie. It was possibly a semi lie. Brooke had been feeling some unusual pains but it was probably just kicks from the baby. And plus, if she were to tell Lucas he'd probably make a huge deal of it and it'd turn out to be nothing. For the past few weeks he'd been extremely protective of Brooke. It wasn't something she really minded though she had to admit, it had gotten to be a tad bit annoying. She had been under a lot of stress one week and she felt horrible and had horrible stomach pains. It turned out to be nothing but still, all precautions were to be taken.

"I can't wait for this one to be born." Lucas placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed his hand rhythmically.

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't want to find out if it's a girl or boy?"

"Brooke..."

"What? You know I don't like surprises!"

"Yeah, but this is something exciting that you get to look forward too."

"But how am I going to pick a name?"

"Pick two names, Brooke. A boy's name and a girl's name. Not that complicated."

"How am I supposed to prepare for the baby? Meaning clothes and accessories."

"Buy neutral colored things. Plus, if it's a boy we have Matt's old clothes."

Brooke slapped his arm.

"What the hell was that for?"

"We're not dressing our kid up in hand me downs! That's so out of fashion."

"Well excuse me for not knowing that."

"You're not excused, and besides, it's going to be a girl."

"That's what you said about Matthew or shall I say Marissa."

"Oh shut up. And I have a feeling this time. I'm almost positive. It's gonna be a beautiful girl that looks like me. Well, that is only fair since Matt has everything of you from your eyes to your hair."

"Well, I say as long as the baby's healthy I'm good."

"Me too. But it would be great if I could have a little girl and have her wrap her daddy around her little finger." She giggled.

"And then again, a girl like you wouldn't be that bad either," He laughed as he kissed her forehead, "G'Night, pretty girl."

"Goodnight."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Okay so yeah that was cheesy but trust me, drama will be up right away. And yes, I know the story's totally predictable but I still hope this is interesting. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks you guys,**

**Melissa**


End file.
